Le souvenir d'un ange
by radiosong74
Summary: 6 mois aprés le départ d'Edward. Bella se laisse mourir jusqu'au jour où un événement se produit.Bella change.Devient-elle un vampire?Reverra-t-elle les Cullen?De nouvelles rencontres et une malchance toujours présente. TENTATION
1. Prologue

Un automate voila ce que j'étais depuis 6 mois. Une stupide poupée qui faisait ce que l'on lui demandait de faire.

Cela faisait 6 mois qu'il m'avait quitté et que ces derniers mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête.

« Tu me quittes ? »

« Oui »

Un simple oui et une promesse m'avait mené à ce que j'étais aujourd'hui : l'ombre de moi-même.

Ses mots avaient mis fin à notre relation alors qu'un vampire nomade assoiffé par mon sang n'avait fait que la survoler.

Je me trouvais sur mon lit, allongé en chien de fusil à ressasser le passé aussi douloureux que soit ce dernier.

Je regardais ma vieille boite à musique , tout en haut de l'étagère qui me faisait face, ma mère l'avait hériter de sa grand-mère mais Renée trouvait cette objet trop démodé donc elle me l'avait offert pour mes 6ans.

Quand on poussait la clé, une douce musique s'en échappait et la ballerine commençait à tournoyer.

Cette misérable boite me fit penser à ma berceuse et à son compositeur. D'ailleurs étais-ce vraiment ma berceuse ? Ou juste un mensonge de plus ? Il aurait très bien pu susurrer ses notes aux oreilles d'autres filles plus belles, plus intelligente plus vampire que moi.

Je me levais, des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur mes joues, et me dirigeais vers le nouvel objet de torture pour le mettre hors de vue.

Je montais sur le premier des 7 niveaux de cette étagère en vérifiant la stabilité, puis sur le 2eme.

Des livres tombèrent de la bibliothèque, des livres qui servaient de support à mes mains, des livres qui causèrent ma chute. Je voulus me rattraper en agrippant quelque chose.

Mauvaise idée.

J'agrippais un des rebords de mon meuble qui bascula avec moi.

Avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'était arrivée, je me retrouvais par terre, la poitrine oppressée, ma respiration de plus en plus faible.

Je voulais crier mais personne ne m'entendrait. J'étais seule, désespérément seule.

D'ailleurs, rester en vie m'avancerait à quoi ?

Je ne vis plus depuis son départ et je fais souffrir mes proches.

Alors dans un dernier effort, je souris, certes il fut maigre mais c'est le premier qui eu la chance de naître sur mes lèvres depuis septembre.

Un sourire qui sonnera la fin de la peine dans mon cœur et dans mon âme

La boite à musique commençait sa mélodie, le dernier son que mes oreilles entendraient, avec la grande horloge et ses tic-tac assourdissent.

Nous étions Samedi

Le mois de février et ses perpétuelles tombées de neiges étaient présents.

Il est 15h.

Heure à laquelle, j'ai rendu mon dernier souffle.

Heure à laquelle, les Parques ont enfin accomplis leur travail.


	2. Révelation

Quand je me réveillais, je me trouvais assise sur une banale chaise en plastique couleur cachet, un objet très inconfortable.

Je levais les yeux et balayais la salle d'un regard.

Les murs d'un blanc délavé contrastaient avec une unique table basse noire au milieu de la pièce. Les mêmes sièges faisaient le tour de cette piéce, qui semblait être une salle d'attente.

Deux personnes se tenaient à ma gauche.

Elles me regardaient amusée par quelque chose dont je devais être l'auteur.

-Mademoiselle la turbulente est réveillée.

C'est la brune qui avait parlé. Une fille magnifique, plus belle que Rosalie.

Un visage fin mais pas osseux, des lèvres pulpeuse , des yeux verts et sauvages souligné par un unique trait de maquillage, des cheveux relevés en un chignon décoiffé et un nez aquilin venaient parfaire cette déesse.

- Tu as causé pas mal de problèmes là-haut. Les boss ne savent plus quoi faire de toi.

La deuxième fille était tout aussi belle mais un côté angélique la différenciait de son amie. Ses cheveux blonds retombaient sur ses reins et un sourire à faire à damner un saint éclairait son visage.

-Je…euh…ou suis-je ?

Mes souvenirs s'étaient octroyé quelque vacances, la dernière chose, dont je me souvenais, était une de mes énièmes lamentations sur mon amour perdu.

-Tu sais que ça fait longtemps que nous n'avions pas connus de mort aussi pittoresque et que les patrons ne s'étaient pas autant disputés, m'informa plus-belle-que-Rosalie.

J'étais morte ? Impossible, il y avait eu mon lit puis cette boite à musique et enfin ….l'étagère.

Oh mon dieu, que vont en penser Charlie et Renée. ?

Je secouais la tête, au moins ils n'auraient plus à s'inquiéter de mon sort.

-Tu es au centre des relations pour trépassés ou la C.R.T comme on l'appelle plus couramment.

J'acquiscais lentement, pas encore sure de ce qui m'arrivait.

Un centre pour les morts. Quel est l'intérêt ? Savoir si je prends un vol direct pour l'enfer ou le paradis ?

-Moi je m'appelle Helena, continua la blonde, et elle, elle désigna la brune, c'est Holly.

-Et vous êtes quoi au juste ton amie et toi ?

Elles échangèrent un regard puis se mirent a rigoler comme des hyènes.

-Nous ne nous connaissons pas, m'informa Holly entre deux rires, et nous venons de nous rencontrer.

Le silence revenait et je commençais à ne plus rien comprendre.

Quand il se fit complètement, Helena donna un coup de coude à Holly et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Holly est succube à New York.

Holly et Succube. Un mauvais jeu de mots ?

-Et moi, je suis un ange gardien aussi à New York et toi ?

Ange gardien, succube ? J'avais sûrement du m'endormir et mon esprit détraqué avait réellement pété un câble. En plus eux ne m'avaient jamais parlé d'autre créature.

-Je vais me réveiller, marmonnais-je en me tapant la tête contre le mur.

Le problème survint lorsque que je remarquais que je ne sentais rien.

-Doucement la miss, tu vas te faire mal.

La blonde me regardait tel une mère regarde son enfant alors qu'elle semblait avoir le même age que moi.

Enfin physiquement…

-Bon sang, j'ai atterris où ?

« Au Centre machin chose » me soufflais une voix dans ma tête.

-Tu es à la C.R.T et …

-Tais toi mini –Sainte, la coupa plus belle que Rosalie qui s'agenouilla devant moi les mains posés sur mes genoux en me regardant dans les yeux, tu es morte et personne ne pourra rien y changer malheureusement nos deux boss ne savent pas quoi faire de toi. T'aurais du devenir une gentille fille-fille comme Blondie mais t'as fréquentée des méchants de mon style. Et les grands patrons veulent t'avoir dans leurs camps.

Une partie du brouillard se dissipa mais qui étaient qui étaient ces deux personnes se battant pour mon futur ? Et pourquoi me parlait-elle des Cul… d'eux.

-Comme dieu et Lucifer ? Et ils décident si je vais en enfer ou au paradis ?

-Rêve ma vieille, toi tu restes sur terre et c'est loin d'être dieu et Lucifer qui sont en train de parler de toi. C'est les grands directeurs et eux, ne commandes que ce que tu fais après la mort, grâce a tes gestes de ton vivant. Mais tu es spéciale Bella et ton éternité le sera aussi . Je suis curieuse de savoir sous quelle forme tu vas finir.

J'assimilais doucement, que je rêve ou non, en ce moment seul le présent compte. Peut-être aurais-je même la chance des les revoir.

Helena boudait dans son coin tandis que plus-belle-que-Rosalie était perdue dans ses pensée un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Avait-elle en tête sa dernière victime ?

Bizarrement penser a cette personne de sa famille ne me faisait aucun mal, cela était sûrement dû au fait que nous n'avions j'avais été proche.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochaient et une femme au visage sévère, habillé en secrétaire et coiffée d'un queue de cheval, entrait dans la pièce.

-Mme Helena Mc-Hole, lança-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë, je vous prie de me suivre, nous allons vous designer un nouveau protégé et vous, Mme Holly Nott, Mr Dann, vous attends dans son bureau pour votre visa.

Les deux filles la rejoignirent en me faisant un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir.

-Et moi ? , demandais-je d'une voix a peine audible.

Le secrétaire se retourna, visiblement pas très heureuse.

-Vous, vous attendez ici.

Son air supérieur me fit baisser les yeux. La moquette, elle aussi blanche, devenait de plus en plus intéressante.

Au loin, j'entendais l'ange et le succube pouffer dans le dos de la femme.

*

Des heures ou des minutes passèrent, mais le temps commençaient à devenir long et pesant. Une partie des magazines se trouvant sur la table avait été lu. Le dernier qui restait était Vogue. Je commençais à le lire quand un homme d'une trentaine d'année entra dans la salle. Ses cheveux roux faisaient ressortir de magnifiques yeux bleus.  
Une carrure musclée mais pas imposante seyait à merveille dans son costard...blanc.  
-Bonjour Bella, me sourit-il en tirant une chaise pour s'assoire devant moi.  
-Qui êtes vous ? Demandais-je.  
Même avec son sourire réconfortant, il avait l'air louche et il avait surtout la tête de quelqu'un qui annonce une mauvaise nouvelle. Avait-on vendu mon âme au diable ? Ou l'avais-je vendu moi-même en côtoyant sa famille. Ses craintes étaient peut-être vraies.  
-Je pense que je suis le grand gentil de l'histoire mais je viens t'annoncer une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle.  
« La mauvaise, tu ne pourras pas devenir ce que je voulais que tu deviennes, c'est-à-dire un ange gardien. »  
« La bonne, tu ne deviendras pas une des méchantes créatures de l'ombre de mon collègue. »  
Je le regardais surprise. Si je ne devenais aucun des deux, qu'étais censée faire ? Ressusciter et recommencer ma vie ?  
L'homme semblait lire dans mes pensées car il répondit à ma question muette.  
-Tu changeras, à vrai dire, tu seras un peu un mélange du bien et du mal. C'est pour ça que je suis venue. Je vais te montrer en quoi tu pourrais être.  
Il m'indiqua que je devais le suivre. Nous déambulions dans les couloirs. Je restais silencieuse, perdue dans mes pensées.  
Je savais au moins une chose, ma santé mentale ne tenait qu'à un fil. Son secret, au moins, m'avait été révélé au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, en quelque sorte j'avais pu encaisser le coup.  
Alors cette révélation de vie après la mort et ces d'histoires comme quoi d'autres peuples m'entouraient me chamboulais ou peut-être étais-ce dû au faite que maintenant j'étais morte.  
Je venais d'arriver dans le bureau de l'homme. Il marcha jusqu'à son bureau et sortit un catalogue.  
Il devait comprendre quelque chose dans mon regard étonné car il me désigna une chaise.  
-Au fait, je m'appelle Raphaël.  
-Et moi Bella mais je pense que vous devez déjà le savoir.  
Il ouvrit l'objet qu'il avait sortis et qui était pour le moins surprenant.  
Ce livre contenait des dizaines de nom d'être mythologique dont quelque uns que je ne connaissais même pas.  
-Tu peux être qui tu veux, m'informa Raphaël mais pour chaque avantages démoniaque choisit –il devra y en avoir 3- tu devras prendre une contrainte. Idem pour les angéliques.  
Il sortit sans d'autres informations, me laissant seule avec mon futur.  
Je commençais à le feuilleter. Ange gardien, fée, démon, succube, loup-garou, vampire, elfe et autre se succédaient aux fils des pages.  
Je relus le livre plusieurs fois en ayant l'impression de choisir une nouvelle coiffure.  
Après ce qui devait être plusieurs heures de réflexions je choisis :  
-Le don de métamorphose des succubes  
-Peindre le futur  
-Sentir la peur d'autrui (des gargouilles )  
-devoir boire du sang pour se nourrir (des vampires)  
-la perte du besoin de dormir (propre à toute créature démoniaque)  
-le soleil brûlant les yeux (de La Mort (ou la grande faucheuse au choix ) )  
-le don de contrôle des éléments( des Symalines)  
-la patiente mêlée au self-contrôle (des anges.)  
-La capacité de se rendre invisible (des anges gardiens)  
-Les ailes, qui bizarrement étaient une contrainte  
-Une envie irrépressible d'aider les âmes en peine  
-le besoin de solitude

*

Raphaël entra dans la salle quand j'eus fini mes choix. Il était accompagné d'un homme, ce dernier était tout en noir.  
Des yeux onyx, des cheveux d'un noir de jais et un costard sombre. L'opposé de l'homme en blanc.  
-Bella je te présente Dervisevic, le grand patron des être démoniaque, plaisanta-t-il en mettant sa main devant sa bouche de manière à se que son ami n'entende pas.  
Ce dernier avait par contre un air blasé.  
-Tu as fait ton choix ? , reprit-il.  
J'acquiesçais et commençais à lui les énoncer. Bizarrement ma timidité s'était, presque, envolée. Je me sentais à l'aise, morte mais à l'aise. Aucune crainte du lendemain ne venait saper mon humeur  
-Pourquoi les ailes sont-elles une contrainte ?  
-tu peux difficilement les cacher sous tes vêtements et c'est très dur d'apprendre à voler avec.  
-Mais si je peux changer de formes, ne devrais-je pas réussir à les faire disparaître.  
-Elle est démoniaque la nouvelle recrue, intervint Dervisevic.  
Mon cœur se serra à cette évocation. Son frère m'avait sorti une phrase identique après la partie de base-ball.  
Mon état de plénitude venait de s'envoler à cette phrase. Mais peut-être était-ce dû au intonations de la voix de l'homme qui l'avait dit. Quelque chose de froid, de dur et d'une perversité diabolique.  
L'homme en blanc échangea quelque parole avec l'autre puis il se mit à réciter des phrases dans une langue qui m'était inconnu.  
Mon corps ne mit pas longtemps à sombrer. Mon esprit, lui, se demandait encore ce qu'il ce passait.

Mon réveil fut synonyme d'éclat de ma bulle de sérénité.  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent sur une chambre impersonnelle. Seul un miroir et un lit, sur lequel je me trouvait, la composait.  
Une sensation inconfortable surgit dans mon dos, cela ressemblait à un poids. Je voulus savoir ce que c'était et je me dirigeais donc vers le miroir.  
Ce que j'y découvris me figea. Une femme magnifique aux cheveux soyeux et parfaitement ondulé me faisait face. Je mis un certain temps avant de m'apercevoir que cette femme c'était moi, en plus belle.  
J'avais associé la coté angélique d'Helena et la beauté de plus-belle-que-rosalie. D'ailleurs, je pouvais même avouer que j'étais plus belle que Rosalie.  
Je remarquais enfin ce qui avait occasionné ma gêne. En dessous de mes cheveux bruns, se trouvait une paire d'ailes. J'essayais de les faire battre mais mon action fut stoppée par l'arrivée de Raphaël dans la chambre.  
-Bella, tu es réveillé, s'exclama-t-il, ta transformation c'est bien passé à ce que je vois.  
Ma transformation ? Je m'attendais à des jours de souffrance ou du venin pas à un sommeil serein et sans aucunes douleurs.  
-Que vais-je faire après ?  
Quand je sortirais voulais-je rajouter mais je n'étais pas sûre de savoir si je pouvais partir.  
-Tu vas être une sorte de messagère. Tu réaliseras des missions pour Dervisevic ou moi. C'est de ce sujet que je suis venu te parler car c'est moi qui vais te confier ta première mission et celle-la concerne ta vie d'avant.  
Une messagère... devrais-je livrer des papiers écris ou faire passer des messages de paix ?  
-Je voudrais que tu assistes à ton enterrement.  
Il coupa court à mes réflexions. Je secouais négativement la tête. Je ne voulais pas avoir comme dernière image de mes parents, des gens tristes et malheureux.  
-C'est pour ton bien, tu dois dire au revoir à une partie de ton passé et parler une dernière fois à tes parents même si ils ne te reconnaissent pas, ça te feras du bien.  
Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue. C'était douloureux, mais peut-être avait-il raison. Peut-être était-ce la seule solution.  
Il m'informa que mon enterrement aurait lieu le lendemain et que je partais pour l'heure qui suivait à Forks.  
Apparemment nous nous trouvions à Los Angeles et pendant mon trajet, avec chauffeur soi dit en passant, je devrais apprendre à me servir de mon don de métamorphose. Il serait indécent qu'il y est deux Bella. Une dans le cercueil et l'autre sur un des bancs.

*

Nous étions arrivées une heure avant le début de la cérémonie.  
Je me trouvais devant l'église de Port Angeles, entourée de personnes qui ne me parlaient pas mais qui me regardais.  
Il devaient sûrement être intriguée par cette ombre non familière et recouverte d'une capuche appartenant à la cape qui la recouvraient entièrement.  
Parmi ces personnes, je pouvais reconnaître un Charlie déchiré et une Renée à moitié effondrée dans les bras de Phil.  
Ça me fit mal de les voir ainsi et j'eus du mal à me retenir d'aller dans leurs bras en leurs disant que j'étais vivante enfin... presque vivante  
Etait-ce ma partie sauveuse d'âmes souffrantes ?  
Nous entrâmes dans le lieu saint et je dus retirer ce qui cachait mon visage.  
Tous furent surpris de découvrir sous cet amas de tissus une déesse rousse.  
Je n'avais, durant le trajet, réussi qu'à modifier quelques traits de mon visage et la couleur de mes cheveux.  
Mon chauffeur, qui se nommait Ryan, m'avait expliqué que j'aurais besoin d'entraînement avant de pouvoir me transformer à volonté et comme je le désire.  
-Nous sommes tous réunis aujourd'hui à la mémoire d'Isabella Marie Swan. Une fille, une amie... , commença le prêtre .  
Son discours dura une heure puis vint le moment ou l'on enterra mon corps encore plus livide de d'habitude.  
Quand tout fut fini je me dirigeais vers ma mère.  
-Madame Swan, je suis heureuse de vous revoir. J'ai appris pour Bella, toutes mes condoléances.  
Elle me regarda de ses yeux rougis.  
-Je vois que vous ne me reconnaissez pas mais je suivais les même cours que Bella à Phoenix.  
-Oui peut-être, lâcha-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.  
La conversation continua d'un peu prés la même manière et à la fin je lui dis quelques paroles réconfortantes en l'étreignant.  
Le même scénario se produisit avec Charlie.  
Ensuite, nous partîmes avec Ryan dans un hôtel à la sortie de la ville.


	3. Chapter 3

Perchée sur le toit je finissais de lire le compte-rendu de ma dernière mission, un ange gardien qui s'était rebellé et que j'avais dû le ramener à L.A.

Beaucoup de chose s'était déroulé durant ses 15 dernières années.

Il y avait d'abord eu mon enterrement puis ma première vraie tâche. Une histoire de folle dingue qui s'amusait à créer des nouveaux-nés vampiriques. Arrivée sur place, j'avais découvert que la folle dingue en question s'avérait être Victoria.

Elle avait voulu m'attaquer avec sa bande de pseudo vampire mais s'était ravisé en découvrant qui m'accompagnait.

Les Volturis.

Pour les missions qui se qualifiaient de « dangereuses », comme les barjots qui les composaient soit dit en passant, je devais collaborer avec le chef de la race qui était concerné. Même si ses derniers ne me plaisaient pas et même s'ils avaient des manières peu subtiles de régler leurs problèmes.

Au final, Vicky était partie avec les Volturis tout comme les nouveaux-nés, je n'avais pas eu d'autre information sur la suite.

Malheureusement mes autres boulots n'étaient pas aussi « palpitants », je devais juste faire parvenir des convocations à bon port.

Je refermais le dossier et rentrais chez moi où Specula m'accueillit en se frottant contre moi. Signe évident qu'elle avait faim.

Specula, ma seule compagne était un chat plutôt collante mais adorable

Je lui servis sa pâtée et le téléphone sonna.

-Allo.

-Bella, c'est Dervisevic, chantonna la voix à l'autre bout du téléphone.

Ma première impression sur cet homme avait presque été la bonne, son air blasé ne le quittait jamais à par quand il s'agissait de ses créatures sur il lesquels il veillait comme s'il s'agissait de joyaux.

Un fanatique.

-J'ai une mission de la plus haute importance à te donner, continua-t-il sur le même ton, une guerre va avoir lieu et je voudrais que tu évites ce massacre.

-Depuis quand vous souciez des guerres ?

-Il y a trois espèces !! Trois espèces dont une extrêmement rare.

-Et avec quels dirigeants dois-je me mettre ?

-Il n'y aura que des dirigeants vampires mais tu ne te mettras pas avec eux. Tu iras avec le camp des trois espèces. Et prends un appareil photo.

Ce moquait-il de moi ? Un appareil photo ? Voulait-il que je lui envoie une carte postale de la joyeuse bataille ?

-Bella ? Tu m'écoutes ? Dans le camp où tu seras, il y aura des modificateurs loups, des vampires et un hybride. C'est pour ça que tu fais cette mission, il faut que l'hybride reste en vie.

-Hybride entre quoi et quoi ?

-Vampire et humain et je pense que …

Je ne l'écoutais plus et le combinée qu'il y avait dans mes mains faillit se retrouver par terre. Vampire et humain. Vampire et humain. Vampire et humain. Impossible, il m'avait pourtant assuré que les vampires ne pouvaient pas procréer.

« Entre eux » me souffla une voix.

Je secouais la tête en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je ne devais plus penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie dans ses bras.

Pourtant, quand je voyais d'autres vampires, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me souvenir de sa famille

-Bon Bella, j'ai une autre affaire à régler mais Ryan t'attend à… avec toutes les informations qu'il te manque.

Ryan n'était pas seulement un chauffeur mais c'était aussi une sorte d'homme à tout faire. Ou plutôt un démon à tout faire.

Le soleil de… était étincelant, resplendissant. Je mis mes lunettes de soleil, je tiens à mes yeux et si ils brûlent, je devrais attendre une journée entière en étant aveugle, ce qui n'est pas très pratique.

J'entrais dans le café où Ryan m'avait donné rendez-vous, vêtue d'une veste simple mais assez ample pour cacher mes ailes repliées. Les faire disparaître était sûrement plus pratique mais épuisant et une simple rechute de vigilance les ferait réaparaître comme par magie.

Ca c'était donc produit un an auparavant dans le hall d'un hôtel. Tous les humains s'étaient mis à courir un peu partout. C'était… drôle. Mais j'avais eu le droit à six mois d'entraînement pour contrôler cette facette de mon don.

Salut Ryan, dis-je en m'asseyant sur ma chaise.

Bjour, lâcha-t-il en soupirant bruyamment.

Tu me dis ce que je dois savoir.

Tu pourras le peindre ça m'éviterais les déplacements.

Je lui fis un beau sourire Colgate.

Bon alors, la confrontation aura lieu à 10 heures dans la forêt au nord de… C'est les Volturis dont tu devras faire attention car c'est… les Volturis.

Avais-je mentionné qu'il était un adepte des plaisirs de la chair et qu'il m'aimait-détestait car je n'avais pas succombé à ses avances ?

Rien d'autre à me dire ?

Euh… à part que des Symalines t'accompagnent et quun démon t'aidera, je crois que c'est tout.

Le très beau sourire hypocrite qu'il me fit me montrait le contraire. Et qu'il évoque des Symalines ne m'étonnait guère. Ces créatures fémines oeuvrent pour le bien, encore heureux, car c'était des assassines très douées. Mais elles restaient toujours dans l'ombre et c'était rare de les rencontrer.

Bon Swan, j'ai un rencard alors je te laisse.

Ouais, à plus.

Une entrevue rapide, quelques mots et c'était tout. Je rentrais dans l'appartement que l'on m'avait loué. Dans la rue, les passants se retournaient sur mon passage.C'était gênant mais je n'avais pas envie de changer de forme. Et c'est la tête baissée et le pas rapide que je me dirigeais chez moi.

Specula, que j'emmenais partout avec moi m'accueillit quand je franchis le seuil de la porte. Les jours qui suivirent, je ne sortis pas de chez moi, préférant être cloitrée entre mes quatre murs que de devoir supporter des personnes qui vont me dévisager. Les jours passèrent et celui de la bataille approchait. Le démon qui devait venir m'aider n'était pas encore arrivé.

Je commençais à appréhender, je connaissais les Volturis et je savais qu'ils étaient très tenaces, surtout quand il s'agit de récupérer de nouveaux dons. Ils voulaient sûrement avoir l'hybride.

Je me décidais quand même à sortir pour aller chercher un livre et de la nourriture pour animaux. Les complaintes d'un chat ne sont pas vraiment une mélodie agréable. Surtout quand ce dernier n'en est pas un au sens propre du terme .Specula m'avait été offert après que j'aie réussi à retrouver un vieil ami à Dervisevic. Mes tentatives du refus s'étaient soldées par des échecs.

Mais rien a faire, ses arguments à lui étaient en béton. En effet, un chat immortel, c'est plutôt bluffant.

Mon patron ne m'avait jamais avoué sa véritable nature, mes hypothèses n'étaient pas allées bien loin et celle en tête était chat garou. Très … probable dirons nous surtout je ne la voyais jamais se transformer.

Quelque chose me fit relever la tête me ramenant ainsi dans la réalité. Une seule personne se distinguait vraiment de la foule qui me faisait face. Une petite fille en pleurs se tenait au milieu de la rue. Cette dernière seule et complètement perdue était bousculée par des passant qui ne la regardait pas.

Je me dirigeais vers elle et poussait un soupir intérieur, mon côté « aidons les malheureux » revenait à la charge .Elle finit par m'apercevoir, ses joues striés de larmes me narguaient. En quelque sorte cette fillette me montrait que la Bella, faible, soumise et trop gentille, d'il y a 15 ans était toujours présente et que même si je tentais de me construire une cuirasse , celle-ci serait détruite au moindre coup de vent. Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras tandis que ses sanglots continuaient.

-Tu as perdu ta maman ?

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête en reposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

Je… je marchais, bégaya-t-elle, et… et elle a disparu.

Les tremolos de sa voix traduisaient son état. J'espérais juste que sa mère ne l'a pas abandonné délibérément. Je ne mordais pas mais mes crises de colères braqueraient assurément tous les regards sur nous

Je m'assis sur le banc le plus proche et je réussis à sortit mon calepin en gardant la fillette dans mes bras.

Je commençais à dessiner la fille et ma main et le futur firent le reste. Sa mère la cherchait dans une rue adjacente près de la librairie où je voulais me rendre. C'est donc par là que je me dirigeais, la femme ne fut pas difficile à identifier, elle criait des « Hope revient » aussi paniqué que sa fille. J'avançais vers elle. Quand elle vit que j'avais sa progéniture elle me sauta littéralement dessus.

-Vous l'avez retrouvée, mon Dieu merci !

Elle me noya dans les remerciements pendant un moment. Ma gène sa faisait de plus en plus grande, je réussis finalement à m'esquiver en prétextant un rendez-vous important. J'en profitais pour aller dans la librairie et choisir quelques livres. La plupart étaient devenus des livres électroniques mais il restait un étalage se composant uniquement de papier.

Arrivé devant ma porte d'entrée, j'eus la nette impression que quelqu'un était rentré dans mon appartement. Par effraction de toute évidence, ma poignée et la serrure étaient fracturé mais néanmoins pas assez pour qu'un humain ne le remarque. Je pénétrais chez moi sur mes gardes, me préparant à attaquer le mystérieux visiteur. Mais la voix qui m'accueillit me dissuada de toutes actions. Si longtemps que je n'avais plus entendu ce ténor qui m'était pourtant resté familier.


End file.
